


Tell Me What You're Thinking

by nxghtwxng



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxghtwxng/pseuds/nxghtwxng
Summary: “Jon,” Damian interrupted. Jon turned his head to look at Damian. His cheeks were quite possibly as red as Jon’s own. “It’s fine. I… think you’re… cute… too. I guess.”Jon felt his heart leap up into his throat. It was suddenly too hard to think or move.Damian just called himcute.Or: Jon has a crush on his best friend, and he's a whole awkward mess because of it.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Tell Me What You're Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearfulKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulKitten/gifts).



> Written for [FearfulKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulKitten/pseuds/FearfulKitten) for the 2020 DamiJon Secret Santa.
> 
> Their ages are rather ambiguous in this story, but I wrote this with the intention of Damian being around 16/17 and Jon 14/15.

Jon laughed as he swung his legs out in front of him, the heel of his Converse bumping against the ledge of the skyscraper on which he and Damian had settled. 

It was starting to get late. The sun had long since set, leaving the distant city lights to illuminate the streets. Jon and Damian had been sitting along the edge of the rooftop for almost an hour now, watching the city bustle below them and bickering like they have for years. 

They had escaped to the rooftop, grinning wild grins and running high on adrenaline and the thrill of victory, after a semi successful covert operation — _Semi_ successful because while they had obtained enough evidence to dismantle the Metropolis branch of a widespread illegal weapons ring, the warehouse they had ambushed had had a surprisingly extensive security system, and Robin and Superboy’s arrival hadn’t been quite as covert as planned. 

_ “Please,”  _ Damian scoffed as Jon laughed. Jon could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “It was  _ my  _ plan.”

“Yeah but I took down nine guys,” Jon said. “You only took down three.”

“I was busy destroying their operation,” Damian retorted, flashing a pen drive between his fingers. 

“All you did was plug a flash drive into the computer.”

“The file was encrypted.” Damian huffed and tucked the pen drive back into his glove. “I’d like to see  _ you  _ perform an exhaustive key search to decode an Advanced Encryption Standard.”

“Exhaustive key search,” Jon echoed. “So typing.”

“It’s more than just  _ typing.” _

“You were typing,” Jon contended. “And thinking so hard that you started sticking your tongue out of the corner of your mouth.” 

Jon stuck out his tongue and furrowed his brow in an imitation of what he had dubbed Damian’s Thinking Face. 

“Stop that,” Damian ordered, swatting at Jon’s shoulder. He scowled as Jon laughed. “I do not do that.”

“You totally do,” Jon insisted. Then, “It’s cute though.”

It took Jon a moment to process his own words  — to realize he had just called Damian  _ cute  _ — but when the words did process, when he realized that the crush he had had on Damian for almost two years now had bled into conversation and turned their routine banter into something that bordered on  _ flirting _ —

Jon froze, all wide eyes and stiff shoulders. And then he panicked.

And when Jon panics, he rambles.

“I’m sorry, did I say cute? I didn’t mean — I just meant that you’re usually so guarded, but when you’re focused on something, you’re less guarded and, in comparison to how you usually are it’s kinda cute? Not that you’re not cute in general! I mean, speaking as your friend you’re a cute guy? Not that I —”

“Jon,” Damian interrupted. Jon turned his head to look at Damian. His cheeks were quite possibly as red as Jon’s own. “It’s fine. I… think you’re… cute… too. I guess.”

Jon felt his heart leap up into his throat. It was suddenly too hard to think or move. 

Damian just called him  _ cute. _

Jon was terrified of reading too much into Damian’s words. There was no way that Damian saw Jon the way that Jon saw Damian. It would be ridiculous for Jon to think that Damian wanted to know everything he could possibly know about Jon, or that seeing Jon smile made something swell inside of his chest. The mere idea that Damian could think that Jon’s laugh was the purest sound on this side of the Multiverse, or that Jon standing at his side was the only thing that made him feel whole — the mere idea was laughable.

Damian didn’t feel the same as Jon. He was merely being nice. Sparing Jon the embarrassment of an unrequited crush.

But then again, when was Damian ever nice?

Jon turned his head to look at Damian, and Damian’s cheeks flushed anew. Hope flickered in Jon’s chest. 

He tried to laugh to bridge the tension between them. When it fell flat, he brought a hand around to rub at the back of his neck, took a long breath, and decided to take the plunge.

“You know, I kinda like you,” Jon said. His words were rushed and his voice sounded too loud, even to his own ears. He cleared his throat. “I have… a crush on you. I have for a while now.” 

He cleared his throat again, then braved a look at Damian.

Damian was staring at him with an expression that Jon couldn’t quite decipher. His face was blank. His lips were slightly parted. His back was straight. Jon had no idea what any of that meant.

Silence stretched between them, and soon enough Jon began to fidget under the weight of Damian’s gaze. He was starting to feel too exposed to be comfortable.

“Sorry,” Jon blurted. He didn’t know what else to say. Damian continued to stare at him.

“Look, it’s getting late,” Jon said, heart in his throat for an entirely different reason now. “I should start heading home. I shouldn’t have… Can you just forget I said anything about… Just forget I said anything.” 

He used the sole of his sneaker to push against the building ledge and floated around so that he was hovering in front of Damian. 

“I’ll see you later,” he said.

And then Damian pulled him in by the sweatshirt and kissed him.

It was chaste. Gentle in a way Jon didn’t know Damian could be, and almost too fast for Jon to process. He barely had time to return the kiss before Damian was pulling away.

Damian relinquished his grip on Jon’s sweatshirt and bit at his freshly bitten lip as Jon looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Oh,” Jon said quietly. “You… You like me too?”

Damian shrugged. “Yes I… I suppose I do. Like you, that is.” 

Jon blinked. “Oh,” he said again. He floated back towards the rooftop and settled back in his vacated seat next to Damian.

They were quiet for a while, neither one sure what to do or how to proceed. Really, what are you  _ supposed  _ to do after you kiss your best friend?

Jon looked down at where his hand was splayed on the edge of the rooftop, his pinkie finger mere centimeters from Damian’s own. He took a breath, then hooked his finger over Damian’s. 

He could hear nothing but his own heartbeat as Damian looked down at where their hands touched and interlaced his fingers with Jon’s so that they were holding hands. 

Jon’s heart hammered in his chest. His super-hearing told him that Damian’s heart was doing something similar.

A tentative silence stretched between them as they sat on the rooftop ledge, hands intertwined. It was Damian who eventually broke their silence. 

“You’re an idiot,” he said decidedly.

Jon spluttered. “Wha— Hey!”

“Asking if I like you,” Damian carried on, rolling his eyes beneath his mask. “Use context clues, Kent. I said you were  _ cute.  _ When have I ever called  _ anyone  _ cute?”

“Last week when we put Alfred the Cat in a sweater?” Jon offered.

“That doesn’t count. Everybody thinks Alfred is adorable.”

Jon snorted. “I can’t believe you just said adorable.”

“Tell anyone and I’ll stab you with Kryptonite.”

“Yikes. Stabbed with Kryptonite for telling people you said the word adorable? What are you gonna do if I tell people you _ kissed me _ on top of a skyscraper  _ under the stars?” _

“Nobody would ever believe you,” Damian said. 

Jon ignored him. “And now you’re  _ holding my hand,” _ he continued. “I dunno, D. People might start to think you’re a romantic or something.”

“Shut up,” Damian said. Then, for the second time that night, he pulled Jon into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Kitten. I hope you enjoyed your story. 
> 
> And special thanks to my friend [IAmWhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed) for organizing this year's Secret Santa.


End file.
